Tournament? I'm fighting too!
by ON1-Kitsune
Summary: In the time after his fated battle, Naruto's just biding his time until a mission may serve his desire to find a certain person.


1

The pulse of Konoha village was going strong one afternoon. As usual, most of the Ninja were out on mission. Naruto, mission less, decided to pull his free time into training himself. Since he had been going since early morning, Naruto decided to head back to the village for some well deserved Ramen. A few bowls of pork ramen later , Naruto noticed Rock Lee and Neji walking. "Hey, Bushy Brows!" he shouted as Naruto walked towards the two. "I thought you guys were away on a mission. I saw Ten Ten leaving the village this morning." Rock Lee had no idea what Naruto walk talking about but Neji would soon clear this up. ""It wasn't a mission. Ten Ten was asked to go towards the Village of Shadows to train their Academy students in weapons." Naruto was so shocked, he thought that how Ten Ten was progressing was so cool. "Awesome, I should totally do that." As Lee and Neji imagined Naruto showing a bunch of students how to be a ninja, they both knew he wasn't up to the challenge."Um, Actually she was asked by the Hokage to help. I hear Tsunade-sama owed a favor to the village lord so she sent Ten Ten." As Naruto's dreams shattered, neji noticed the time. "Lee, we're going to be late." "Ah, yes. So long, Naruto. Neji and I have a meeting with the Hokage so we must be going." A suspicious look seemed to replace the pained look on Naruto at merely the mention of Hokage. Lee and Neji felt too scared at what he was planning and steadily eased away leaving naruto for a thought. "Heh. Heh. If I go to Granny Tsunade with Neji and Bushy brows then she'll have to give me a mission. Especially if their team is down a ninja." It might have gotten even more awkward at Naruto planning to spend even more time with the group but Neji and Lee were already a few buildings away from Naruto. " OY, WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted as he ran back into Ichiraku Ramen to pay his bill, then a mad dash to his deserters. It didn't take long however, He was running full speed and Neji was only walking. Still, because of the two's headstart, when they both met up for the second time it would be at the Hokage's office steps. " I told you to wait up." Naruto said gasping for air."Sorry, Naruto-kun. We were in a hurry." Naruto quickly attempted to act as if he recovered. Even waving off Rock Lee's apology. 'It was nothing for the Great ninja who will one day become Hokage. Let's just go." He said before moving in towards a new mission. The three were joined by Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Shino, who had already been there, when they entered the building. Naruto wondered why the big meeting but in a streak of acting cool, he quickly dismissed this as well."Hey, Granny Tsunade! Why haven't I been getting any good missions lately?" The current leader of Konoha village was not one to take getting yelled at by a lesser rank easily which showed as she responded. "That's because you never succeed in any missions! These Nin are about to set out to the Wind country for a tournament. I considered adding you to the group, but I'd be insane to allow a blonde haired idiot represent this village." Naruto, furious at the statement interjected before she could even inhale."You have blonde hair too, old woman!" the entire room was gushing with rage. "Now I'm going on this mission and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!'" Everyone was shocked that Naruto demanded this but even more when she agreed. "Ok, then. Uzumaki Naruto, you are to accompany the current party to the wind country and participate in the tournament held." "That's more like it." he said as he left to pack. The rest soon left after him with the exception of Kakashi who still had a few words for Tsunade. "Are you sure it'll be ok bringing Naruto along? He may be there, you know." Tsunade had a serious look upon herself. If there was anything she was certain about, it was this. "Naruto's presence will obviously draw them out. When they do show themselves it is your objective to finish this, Once and for all.


End file.
